Goku punches a Dalek
by GokuRarity19
Summary: The title is epic enough


Goku punches a Dalek

**Disclaimer I own nothing of dragon ball z or doctor who. Dragon ball z is owned by funimation fugit TV and Akira Toriyama. Doctor who is owned by the BBC and Steven Moffet. This is my first story be nice reviews and favourite please.**

Goku is the most powerful being in the universe, but what if he were to face a threat from a different universe, well one time a lone Dalek fell through the void when the reality bomb cased tears in the fabric of causality to open and when this Dalek fell through the void it landed on master Roshi's island and was screaming all the time due to intense heat from atmospheric entry. When it landed the Dalek's the impact caused the death of master Roshi. Krillin felt this immense power level and instantly went to get Goku as he knew he could handle it. Krillin was Goku's best friend since they were training with master Roshi and knew Goku could easily beat this thing.

When he got to Chi-Chi and Goku's house Krillin talked to Goku and said quickly "Goku can you sense that energy it huge you've got to do something." "I know I was just on my way there also Krillin you might want to gather up the dragon balls, I have a feeling that this guy isn't friendly."

Goku used instant transmission to get close to his intended target and when he saw his opponent laughed because it looked like a floating brown pepper pot with loads of balls attached to its base had a plunger for an arm and something that looked like a wisk. When he finished laughing he started getting serious as even he knew that stupid looking enemy's were sometimes strong enough to defeat him for instance Majin Buu.

"Scans indicate human like biology but unknown alien race must EXTERMINATE." It said in a robotic monotone voice." "Not the first tin can I had to beat" Goku exclaimed loudly "I will give you one chance leave now or die." The Dalek only responded with "exterminate" and fired a laser.

Goku quickly powered up to a ssj3 just in time as the laser from the wisk shaped object hit him the pain was incredible but it wasn't the worst pain he'd experienced in his lifetime. After recovering quickly from the attack Goku just stood there and looked at the machine and the Dalek just stood there exclaiming "impossible. How did you survive that attack explain! EXPLAIN! Not even the doctor could survive."

Just like Babidi and Majin Buu Goku thought he should explain it to his enemy before it died. Goku powered down and said "I am a saijin who are an elite race of alien warriors this is me when I'm not powered up" the black spiky haired black eyed muscular saijin started to explain while the Dalek stared unemotionally "this is a super saijin who is a saijin who has ascended past his normal bounds." The now blond saijin explained his hair standing up with slightly bigger muscles and teal green eyes. "This is a super saijin 2 who is a super saijin who has ascended past a super saijin."

The Dalek then started to remember something the doctor once said to the cult of Skaro and was then transferred trough the unhackable Dalek mind map to every other Dalek. While they may have gotten rid of all their emotions the doctor believed they still had one spark of fear and now a Dalek, the most powerful thing in the universe, was starting to believe him.

The ssj2 had now even spikier blond hair and was starting to make the Dalek fear for its life. Finally Goku started his final power up saying "and this is to go one step beyond" finally transforming back into ssj3 his hair growing to almost his feet while his eyes filled with anger. This cinched it for the Dalek there was no way it could win but was almost paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly Goku made a hard punch and the Daleks polycarbyte/ dalekcanium armour was heavily damaged. The Dalek started to scream in pain and disbelief that anyone could get past its shield. Goku laid the smack down on the Dalek and the armour was basically destroyed. Finally Goku started to charge his ultimate attack doing the arm movements and hand signs yelling "KKKAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Firing the blue coloured beam it hit the Dalek dead centre ripping its armour to shreds after destroying its shield. The Dalek yelled and screamed with fear dripping in its voice "WHAAAAAAAAAA-" was all it could say before it was disintegrated into a fine dust.

Goku just floated in the air before saying "looks like you're the one who was exterminated this time." "Say hello to king Yemma while he sends you to hell and also to Frizer, Cell and kid Buu for me in the pit of eternal losers chrome dome." While this short fight was going on Krillin was flying round the world using his ki to search for the dragon balls with the locator Bulma made years ago and was ready to summon the eternal dragon Shenron on Kami's lookout and use the two wishes to first repair master Roshi's island and then bring him back to life.

After Goku was at Kami's lookout the dragon was summoned and the wishes were granted Dende who was the earth's current guardian after Kami fused with Piccolo all of whom were nameckians from the planet nameck informed Goku and Krillin about the tears in causality and that the Dalek came through it resulting in a "huh?" from Krillin and Goku.


End file.
